Cawpier
"I swear I'm not female." Cawpier is an androgynous (though looks feminine) being that appears to be made from doodles, or is a living sketch themselves, yet entirely grayscale. **Due to Sheep Slime being unable to find a pencil, an actual sketched picture will have to be provided later. Appearance Cawpier has a figure resembling a humans yet much more simplified and entirely grayscale. They feature short hair reaching to their neck, and odd ears that appear to be either bovine or ovine, yet having two semicircles under each ear, making it look a tad more regal or even cute (though an adjective that is cute or related to cute should not be mentioned to Cawpier). They have no face aside from a mouth, which solely contains two rounded "fangs" and a tongue, the rest being an empty void. They have a dragon-like or lizard-like dress with a peculiar pattern that makes a rough, three section gradient with darkest down. On their hand is a flower-esque contractable fan-shield attached with a star base and a metal cuff on their left "wrist". Under their dress, they wear black shorts and no shoes, for whatever reason. Personality Cawpier is often indifferent, and doesn't take jokes very well. Caw doesn't naturally react to emotions and the ones they have are already quite dull, but they will try to imitate emotions the best they can, taking information from their surrounding peers to see what their reaction to something is and doing the same, thinking that's how they should be feeling. However, they're often considered cautious and tidy. Backstory had to remove something cringey here anyways i know what it is i'm just too lazy by this point Relations Bee "Bee"ing created by Bee, Cawpier highly respects the magic feline, and is often interested in their magic pencil, but sometimes will forcefully take it when Bee isn't using it so they can look at it. If Cawpier tried drawing anything with it, however, the drawing would probably die immediately since Cawpier is really bad at drawing. Stubby hands and all. Kanashi Kanashi hates Cawpier for Cawpier sealing away her powers and using her powers against her. Cawpier feels bad every now and again, but knows it's for the best. Cawpier is unable to unseal Kanashi's powers anyways, but might be able to if they tried hard enough, but it would take alot of trust in Kanashi in order to do that. Leo Caw knew Leo from once when Squidy and Kanashi trapped both of them in a room and tried to make Cawpier fall in love with Leo. In the end, Spike and Clockwork managed to save them. (Roleplay was in Discord) Powers Cawpier's powers rely on the strength of their opponent and how much they rely on their natural powers. Items/objects with the ability to cast spells won't be affected by any of Cawpier's powers. Power Copy Cawpier can copy most powers, which makes them a threat if you use your powers often. However, these powers are more powerful against the original owner of the powers, and weaker on anyone else. The key to beating Cawpier is to bring a group or use items that grant magic instead of your natural ability. (For example, if you had fire gloves, Cawpier can't copy magic from the gloves.) Magic Seal (Former) (*Cawpier is no longer able to seal powers due to only being able to seal the magic of one person at a time, which Kanashi is that one person.) Cawpier can seal the magic of almost any particularly powerful opponents. Exceptions are being unable to seal the magic of dark spirits (normal ones such as Detruire and Infinity can be sealed), objects, and they cannot seal magic if they are weakened enough, except when on high adrenaline due to being in such a weak state. Current Info Roleplays They Are Or Were In I'm too lazy to ever change this. Ever. Number Of Deaths: Nope. Number Of Kills: 8 Trivia * Their name is supposed to be wordplay for the word "Copier" * Couldn't decide between Kawpier and Cawpier, but went with Cawpier. The image names still are labeled as "Kawpier" * If they were in Pokemon, they'd either be a Ditto or a Wobbuffet. * Caw can actually move their robe's "tail" as if it were an actual tail. They can also run on all fours, which actually makes them faster, but prefer not to * I NEED TO GET THE BACKSTORY DONE *scree* * TheTabbySlime: Yas dat pun in relations keep dis this is a medal of pun Gallery Nopeity nope. Category:Other Sexuality Category:Other Gender Category:Character Category:Sheep Slime's Pages Category:Non-Human